


Too Good To Be True

by RebelAngel



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Grinding, Making Out, ben affleck - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: you go out to the club with the squad and you bump into someone unexpected.





	Too Good To Be True

It's Saturday night and it's your friends 23rd birthday. You all decided to rent out a hotel room and go to the nearest club to celebrate. It was 9pm and you all started pre-drinking and blasting music in the room, you were having a Bey dance party and everyone was loving it.

Your bestie (Name), was already 5 shots deep into the Tequila and was screaming the lyrics to "Single Ladies" and attempting to do the exact same dance. "Guys, I'm having so much fun!! I can't wait for the club!" she said and then went on to cheer as everyone responded with a cheer of their own.

As you were pouring yourself another crown and coke, your other friend (Name) ran over to you and shouted over the music, "OH MY GOD (Y/N), GUESS WHO IS IN NEW YORK?"

You weren't nearly as drunk as the rest of them but you so wanted to get to their level. You responded with a giggle, "WHO?"

"BEN AFFLECK!!" they shouted and a huge smirk spread onto your face.

"Really, Ben?! That's awesome!" you stirred your drink with one of the stir sticks and licked it clean.

Your other friend overheard the conversation and she nudged your arm, "Maybe good old Ben will be at the club tonight?!" she moved her eyebrows up and down.

"I highly doubt he would go to the one we are going to, New York is such a big place!" you said and took a sip of your drink wincing at how much Crown you put in there. "Geez!"

The birthday gal came over and asked when you guys were leaving, "I'm kind of tired already! Too much Bey!" she said slurring her words.

You looked around at your friends and they were alarmed, "We can't have you going to bed now! Let's go to the club now!!" you grabbed her and started walking out the door.

Your friends followed suit as they all danced out the door. You heard one of them say there would never be "too much of Queen Bey!" then you all cheered in agreement.

You were waiting for the elevator and you were all admiring each other in the mirror. You were all dressed to the nine and looking pretty hot! The birthday girl had a pink sash around her and a little tiara. The elevator took awhile since you were staying on the 25th floor. All of a sudden you felt a presence turn the corner and wait right beside you guys. His strong cologne wafted through the air. You closed your eyes and hummed at how good it smelled. 

"Damn that cologne smells fantastic!" the birthday girl said. You all turned to her and then started laughing. You also heard an all too familiar laugh come from the man standing beside you. 

"Thanks sweetheart! And Happy Birthday!" he said. As the voice and the laugh clicked in your mind, you turned to face him and it was Ben Affleck. 

Your friend was the second person to see him, "What are the odds?" and she nudged you. 

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE BATMAN!" the birthday girl shouted, "BATMAN JUST WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

You brought your hand to your face and started chuckling, "Hey Ben! How are you?!" you extended your hand and he took it. 

He seemed happy to see a non-drunk person in the group, "Hey, I'm good! You guys having fun?" he smirked. 

_Fuckkkkkk, that smirk_

You nodded and he moved forward, he could smell the alcohol on you. "What have you been drinking?" he smiled down at you. 

He really did smell so good, "Crown and Coke." 

"Really? That's an old man's drink! I'm impressed." he said and the elevator doors sprung opened. 

_It hasn't even been 5 minutes and I've impressed him_

You were beaming at the comment. 

The girls were walking into the elevator and the birthday girl took it upon herself to blurt this out, "COME PARTY WITH US BATMAN!!! WE ARE A GOOD TIME, I PROMISE!" you all started laughing and Ben got in the elevator with you guys. 

"Oh I definitely believe that! You guys seem really sweet!" he stood very close to you and you took in how tall he was. 

He was slim-thick and you just noticed he was wearing a leather jacket.  _He must be filming The Batman..._

"Have you been filming The Batman, Ben?" you blurted out. Your eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry, I'm just a huge fan!" 

He smiled, "It's always nice to meet the fans! Yeah I've been filming, Matt's doing a great job! I'm excited for you guys to see it!" 

_I love that he's this excited for it. God, I love him._

"I'm always excited for one of your projects!" you beamed at him and he genuinely smiled back.

"That's rare for me to hear, so thank you!" the elevator door opened on another floor and three more people came in. 

Ben was now squished up against you and since you guys were talking he was facing you. He was towering over you and you tried not to look up at him. His cologne was making you dizzy but in a good way. The elevator doors closed again and he opened his mouth to say something but he caught your friend looking at you out of the corner of her eye. She was smiling because she noticed what you were doing. Ben followed her gaze directly to your mouth and you were biting your bottom lip. 

Ben swallowed and asked your friend how old she was turning. She answered with 23 and it seemed like he exhaled this huge breath he was holding in. 

_He probably thought we were underage._

"Don't worry, we're old enough." your friend beside you said with a smirk. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he was light and playful, then he looked at you. 

"I think you know what it means, Benjamin." you knew the alcohol hit you because you would never call him that to his face, at least you thought you wouldn't. 

His eyebrows shot up, "Benjamin? No one has called me that in awhile!" he started laughing. 

_I have impressed him and made him laugh, damn this is going well._

The elevator door opened again and two more people squished in. Ben was right up against you now and you tilted your head back against the wall. You were looking up at him now and he was looking down at you. You felt like you needed to move but you were frozen. You could feel the tension between the two of you and you couldn't believe it. He placed his hand on the side of the wall where your head was and he swung his head down. His breathing was the only thing you could hear and you imagined the ways you could affect his breathing. 

"Didn't plan for this to happen at all tonight." you said, "You're a very nice surprise Ben." he locked eyes with you and something twisted deep inside you. 

The doors opened again and you guys made your way to the club. 

**************

 

It was now 1am and you were all drinking in the booth that you guys paid for. The bottle service was amazing and you were having a blast! The DJ was bumping and Ben even stayed with you guys! He bought you all a couple of rounds. He mostly sat down at the booth talking to whoever stayed to drink while the rest of you were dancing. You felt bad that he was just sitting there so you dragged him out onto the dance floor because "Despacito" was playing and you loved it a whole lot.

"Come on Ben!!! I love this song!" he was shaking his head as he stepped out with you. You pulled him to the middle of the dance floor and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He had his hands on your hips but he still kept his distance. You started moving the way you do and you looked up at him, he looked really flustered. 

"You really don't like dancing do you?" you yelled over the music.

"It's not that" he said.

"What is it?" you asked him.

"I just, I haven't done this part of it in awhile." he said shyly as he looked away from you.

"You mean grinding?" you smirked. 

"Yeah." he smiled,  _he really is adorable_

"How about if I show you?" you arched one eyebrow. 

He chuckled, "I - uhm - Sure, why not?" 

You grabbed his hands from your waist and moved them to your ass,  _this is bold (y/n) geez._ He gripped your ass and took a deep breath, he then started moving with you on his own. 

You guys were officially grinding on the dance floor and he didn't forget how to do anything, he was just a bit scared and he didn't want to overstep. 

_He dated JLo there's no way he forgot how to do this._

You smirked and moved closer to him, your hips were moving at a rapid pace and his grip tightened on you. You dug your fingers into his hair and moved into him over and over again. His head was resting on your shoulder and you could feel his scruff brush your cheek. You let out a small moan because you were both getting heated. You felt his lips graze your collarbone and he kissed you, you tilted your head back and held him close to you. His kisses trailed up to your lips and you instantly devoured his mouth. You moaned into his mouth and he wrapped his arms around you pushing you against him and you felt everything. His kiss was hot and urgent, you grabbed a fistful of his hair and wrapped your right leg around his waist. 

As you broke apart, gasping for air you said, "Hotel room. Now." he nodded. 

He lead you to the doors of the club and made your way to the hotel. 

 


End file.
